Steven Universe: Otro tiempo, otro lugar
by TeamROS
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Steven y Connie tienen la mala suerte de nacer en la Nueva España, a finales del siglo XVI. Las Gemas de Cristal no existen. Sus padres fueron muertos o asesinados: y ambos viven las torturas, el desprecio, el rencor y la esclavitud. ¿Podrán encontrarse y conocer el amor?
1. Tormenta en el oceano

**STEVEN UNIVERSE: OTRO TIEMPO, OTRO LUGAR**

_Advertencia preliminar:_

_El contenido de este fanfic puede no ser apropiado para todo el mundo. Me he propuesto retratar, con bastante crudeza, lo que podría pasar con nuestros queridos Connie y Steven si la (mala) suerte los hubiera llevado a nacer a finales del siglo XVI, y terminaran como víctimas de los regímenes esclavistas de la Nueva España._

_La violencia ira aumentando de los primeros capítulos a los siguientes. Ya advertiré a los lectores cuando venga contenido que pueda ofender su sensibilidad._

_Aclaro que por cuestiones de agilidad narrativa, he procurado ser riguroso en el contexto histórico __**solamente en líneas muy generales**__. Por la misma razón, me he tomado algunas libertades (pero no muchas) con los hechos reales, y tampoco tengo la intención de hacer intervenir a todos los personajes de la serie. Por ejemplo: __**salvo la madre de Steven (o Esteban), en este universo alternativo las Gemas de Cristal nunca existieron como grupo, y jamás aparecerán.**_

_Conviene tener en cuenta dos cosas: en este mundo Connie, desde el principio, no tiene ningún defecto visual. Y Steven (o Esteban) no tiene la gema fuera de su cuerpo. La única característica mágica que tiene desde siempre, es su gran fuerza sobrehumana (aparentemente)._

_Aclaro que este fanfic también ha sido publicado en otra plataforma para escritores bajo los perfiles de rlc2001halt y Octware. Actualmente (Julio de 2019) ya no se encuentra allí. _

_Agradezco de antemano sus críticas y comentarios. Mil gracias por su atención._

_rlc2001._

* * *

**1.- Tormenta en el océano**

Douglas Maheswaran se reclinó contra la barandilla de la carabela, mirando con nostalgia las costas que quizá no volvería a contemplar en vida. Le dolía haber vendido sus plantaciones en Brasil, pero no podía conservarlas. Connie estaba todavía muy afectada por la muerte de su madre.

Él y su hija siempre habían sido unidos, pero lo eran mucho más desde que Priyanka contrajo el tifus. Juntos tuvieron que verla morir, a pesar de contar con los mejores cuidados médicos que el dinero podía comprar.

Simplemente había sido imposible apartar a Priyanka de su vocación. A pesar de pertenecer a la privilegiada casta de los _chatrias_, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las prácticas discriminatorias de su religión, para gran disgusto de su familia. Desde niña, ayudaba a cuidar a los enfermos siempre que le era posible.

Toda su vida fue una rebelde. En la adolescencia huyó de su casa para no aceptar el matrimonio que su familia había arreglado. Solamente la influencia y el amor de su padre habían impedido que alguno de sus familiares cometiera con ella algún "crimen de honor". Cuando conoció a Douglas y se casó con él, pudo volver a hacer lo que más le gustaba. Pero por desgracia, su dedicación para ayudar a los _intocables_ le había costado la vida.

La pequeña Connie había quedado completamente devastada. No quería ver ni convivir con nadie que no fuera su padre. Y al principio, en los primeros días de duelo, solo él lograba que su hijita comiera algunos bocados. Ni siquiera su amorosa aya inglesa podía consolarla.

¿Qué se podía hacer? Los negocios de Douglas estaban bajando su rendimiento, pero Connie lo necesitaba más que nunca. La solución fue vender plantíos y propiedades. Ya había vendido todo en la India, y enviado su dinero a Inglaterra con gente de su más absoluta confianza. Faltaban solamente las plantaciones de Brasil. Una prebenda de los reyes de Portugal por los negocios que había realizado con ellos. Por desgracia, sólo podía finiquitar esos negocios personalmente, y no tuvo otra opción que llevarse con él a Connie.

El capitán de la embarcación no estaba de acuerdo. Aceptaba llevarlos solamente por los contactos que Douglas tenía en Inglaterra, pero trató por todos los medios de que la muchachita no embarcase.

\- ¿Está usted consciente de los riesgos, mi lord? El escorbuto, los piratas, mi propia tripulación... Jamás llevamos mujeres a bordo, a menos que sean esclavas. Y con una muchacha tan bonita como la suya, dudo que yo mismo pueda contener a mi gente.

\- No tengo opciones, capitán. Es eso, o mi niña se muere de hambre o de tristeza antes de que yo pueda regresar.

\- Voy a sonar muy cruel, Lord Maheswaran. Pero si tenemos un incidente, usted _deseará_ que su hija haya muerto de cualquier otra cosa en su propia casa. Al menos, ella se ahorraría muchísimos sufrimientos. Por lo menos le insistiría en que saliera lo menos posible de su camarote.

Al final, tal precaución había sido innecesaria. Connie casi nunca salía de su camarote, a pesar de los ruegos insistentes de su padre para que tomara un poco de sol. En el viaje desde la India, la salud de la niña se deteriorado. Pero aparentemente se había aliviado y robustecido un poco en Brasil. Sólo faltaba la travesía transatlántica para que iniciaran su nueva vida en Inglaterra, muy lejos de los tristes recuerdos que les traía la India.

El socio y amigo portugués de Douglas se le unió en la barandilla.

\- Como estás Doug. Mirando lo que vas a extrañar, ¿verdad?

\- Hola Roi. Sí. Algo así.

\- Bueno. En los años que estuviste en la India, Londres progresó un poco y ya no es una mala ciudad para vivir, a pesar de la maldita guerra con España. Ahí podrás tener a gusto a tu hija, hasta que encuentre un buen partido para desposarse. Con tus relaciones, no te será difícil hacer negocios y amistad con la Familia Real.

\- Sí. Pero primero quiero pasar algún tiempo dedicado a Connie. Extraña muchísimo a su madre. Y estoy seguro de que cuando su tristeza ceda un poco, empezará también a extrañar la India.

\- Te interiorizaste completamente con ese país, ¿verdad? Si hasta desafiaste a tus padres y cambiaste tu apellido para que no te localizaran.

\- Sí. Adopté el apellido de los padres de Priyanka. Pero esa parte de mi vida se acabó, por más que me duela. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo en Inglaterra. ¡Cómo me gustaría que ya estuviéramos allá! Mientras más pronto se acostumbre Connie, más sencillo le será. Y el mar es tan peligroso... No sé a qué le temo más, si a las tormentas o a los piratas.

\- Los piratas y los corsarios no me preocupan tanto. El capitán tomará la ruta que implique menos riesgos. Estaremos cerca de los dominios portugueses y españoles cuando nos acerquemos a Europa. Y seguro que podríamos negociar con los corsarios ingleses, si es que nos abordasen. El problema es tener que pasar a San Francisco de Campeche. Me preocupan mucho los malditos bucaneros de Belice y La Española.

\- ¿Los bucaneros?

\- ¡Sí! Los que ahúman la carne para llevarla en sus travesías. Pueden ser de cualquier nación, y serían capaces de matar a su propia abuela para venderla en trozos. Lo bueno es que muchos no suelen viajar lejos de las costas. Cuando terminemos en Campeche, podremos pagar e integrarnos al Sistema de Flotas y Galeones. Si tenemos suerte y nada nos retrasa, estaremos completamente a salvo en la travesía hacia Portugal.

Pasaron dos semanas y aparentemente hubo suerte. El viaje era apacible y bastante rápido. La pequeña y anticuada carabela había sorteado sin problemas las corrientes, y navegaba a varios kilómetros de la costa para evitar encuentros con los piratas. Llevaban un pequeño, pero valioso cargamento; y nada más que la tripulación indispensable para navegar. Y por ello avanzaban casi 13 kilómetros por hora.

\- Tengo buenas noticias. – dijo el capitán una noche. Hemos superado el paralelo 16. Si los vientos y la suerte nos siguen favoreciendo, llegaremos a San Francisco de Campeche en aproximadamente una semana. Pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Estamos entrando en la zona de piratería.

A pesar de la advertencia, no había mucho que hacer en caso de un ataque. Tenían pocas piezas de artillería ligera, y apenas dos artilleros preparados para manejarlas.

En el ocaso del quinto día, Douglas entró al pequeño camarote que compartía con su hija. Como siempre, al verla sentía que se le desgarraba el corazón. A pesar del volumen del vestido que llevaba puesto, su pequeña se veía tan delgada... Comía muy poco, y todavía pasaba mucho tiempo llorando por su madre; sin salir apenas del camarote.

\- Hija. Ven por favor. Salgamos un momento. No es sano que te pases todo el tiempo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado tu madre si te viera así?

La jovencita lo miró por un momento, y luego se levantó para refugiarse en sus brazos.

\- Papá...

Douglas abrazó a su hija y la estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

\- Perdóname, papá. Simplemente, no tengo ánimos para salir.

Sin decir palabra, Douglas la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cubierta. Ella se dejó llevar. Incluso la luz mortecina del ocaso incomodaba sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad.

Estuvieron unos minutos parados junto a la barandilla, sin decir nada. Douglas comenzó a aspirar con fuerza el aire puro y salobre.

\- ¿Sientes eso, hija? ¿Te recuerda a algo?

Por primera vez en semanas, Connie esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Recordó aquel viaje a la playa de Goa, donde sus padres le habían permitido meterse en el agua.

\- Claro que sí, papá.

\- ¿Sabes, cariño? Yo la extraño tanto como tú. Y estoy seguro de que la extrañaré por siempre.

A ambos se les nublaron los ojos.

\- Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que me duele, todavía te tengo a ti mi vida. Te pareces tanto a tu madre...

\- Papa...

Se abrazaron llorando. Estuvieron unos instantes así, reteniéndose el uno contra el otro, hasta que el capitán se acercó y tocó discretamente el hombro de Douglas.

\- Lord Maheswaran. Disculpe que me meta en un momento privado, pero no es apropiado que usted abrace a su hija en la cubierta. Mis hombres los miran, y recuerde por favor lo que le dije antes de comenzar el viaje.

\- Claro, capitán. Disculpe -dijo Douglas al tiempo que se separaba de su hija-. Vamos, corazón. Te llevare al camarote.

Se fueron al camarote y estuvieron conversando. Cuando de pronto, un grito atronador los alarmó:

\- ¡Piratas a babor, capitán!

\- ¡Atención! ¡Piratas! ¡Listos todos para rechazar el abordaje!

En cubierta todo se volvió un caos. Los gritos y golpes se escucharon por todas partes, y Connie se abrazó a su padre.

Douglas estaba asustado, pero también decidido a defender a su hija hasta el final. Se desasió de ella con suavidad, y buscó la espada que tenía guardada bajo la cama.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No vayas, por favor! –suplicó Connie.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, hija. Debo saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente a cubierta. Del lado de babor logró ver a dos embarcaciones que se aproximaban a toda vela. Un ruido atronador lo obligó a taparse los oídos. El capitán había hecho detonar uno de los cañones que tenían en el barco.

\- ¿Qué... -empezó a decir, pero el capitán lo tomó por el brazo y lo empujó con violencia.

\- ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Regrese a su camarote!

\- ¡Pero yo puedo luchar! Soy esgrimista...

\- ¡Entonces, regrese a su camarote y defienda a su hija hasta el final! ¡Son demasiados para nosotros!

Hubiera querido insistir, pero el capitán volvió a empujarlo. Eso lo hizo recapacitar y se alejó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán por última vez.

\- Lord Maheswaran... Si yo fuera usted, le quitaría la vida yo mismo a mi hija. Al menos, usted será piadoso. No tiene idea de lo que ella podría sufrir si...

\- ¡Cállese! – gritó Douglas enfurecido, y regresó con su hija.

Abrazó a su pequeña y dejó la espada bien a la mano. Durante un rato, sólo pudieron escuchar detonaciones. Intentaban sostenerse mientras el barco viraba bruscamente, tratando de evitar que lo acorralaran. A poco, escucharon el crujir de maderas cuando el barco fue embestido, y el temblor los arrojó al piso.

\- ¡Papá!

Cuando el temblor cesó, los gritos, la detonación de los arcabuces y el entrechocar de espadas se generalizaron por doquier.

\- Connie – dijo Douglas recogiendo su espada-. Encuentra algo que puedas usar para defenderte. Yo debo estar listo para pelear.

\- ¡No, papá! ¡Te van a matar!

\- Me matarán de todas formas, princesa. Pero quizá logre evitar que te hagan daño.

Contempló a su hija. La tomó de la cintura para acercarla y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

\- Nunca hubo, ni habrá un hombre más afortunado que yo, mi amor. Estoy feliz de haber sido tu padre, y el esposo de tu mamá.

\- Papa...

Y justo en ese momento, empezaron a golpear violentamente la puerta del camarote.


	2. Un atisbo de muerte

**2.- Un atisbo de muerte**

**Advertencia:**

**Este capítulo tiene una descripción explícita de un acto de tortura.**

* * *

Douglas suspiró y sujetó firmemente la espada. Se volvió para mirar a su hija, y al ver su carita asustada se sintió más allá de la tensión y del miedo. Tenía que resistir hasta donde pudiera.

Los goznes de la puerta saltaron, e inmediatamente se asomó un hombre grande y desaliñado. Sin vacilar, Doug le asestó una estocada que le atravesó la garganta. El hombre emitió un gorgoteo seco antes de caer.

Al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su colega, dos hombres más se abalanzaron contra él, blandiendo unos pesados alfanjes. Connie contempló horrorizada la manera en que su padre se debatía contra los sanguinarios piratas. Douglas había sido un gran esgrimista, pero su vida había sido muy sedentaria en los últimos años. Logró matar a uno, pero el cansancio le hizo mella y el otro comenzaba a ganar terreno con sus estocadas. Le hizo una profunda herida en el brazo y ya se disponía a rematarlo, cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro.

Al ver que su padre estaba a punto de ser eliminado, Connie tomó el cuchillo que había guardado para su defensa y se lo arrojó al pirata. Se clavó profundamente, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

El pirata se volteó para enfrentarse a quien lo había atacado, y divisó a la muchacha morena que lo miraba cariacontecida.

\- ¡Maldita perra mora! ¡Te voy a... - se abalanzó hacia ella, pero no fue muy lejos antes de que la hoja de la espada de Douglas lo atravesara desde atrás.

\- Todavía estoy aquí, hija. Gracias...

\- ¡Cuidado, papá!

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde. Dos piratas más irrumpieron en el camarote, y sin dar tiempo a que Douglas reaccionara, lo apuñalaron por la espalda. Douglas apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el dolor, antes de que la hoja del puñal saliera de su cuerpo y le cortara la garganta.

\- Connie...- alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Noooo! –gritó desesperada al ver caer a su padre. Estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra ellos, pero en ese momento el otro pirata la miró. Sus ojos desorbitados y su boca casi desdentada la intimidaron, y sólo atinó a retroceder hacia una de las esquinas del camarote.

Allí la acorralaron. No había ninguna posibilidad de huir. El pirata que la había intimidado se preparaba para asestar un golpe mortal, pero el que estaba detrás de él lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! No la mates. Hay alguien que nos pagaría mucho dinero por ella.

Connie se estremeció. Sabía suficiente español para comprender lo que querían hacer con ella.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

\- El Marqués de Orizaba, idiota. El Rey del Azúcar, ni más ni menos.

\- ¡Claro! El depravado ese al que le encantan las niñas –se volvió hacia Connie y la sujetó violentamente del brazo-. ¡Ven acá, pequeña perra! Tu nuevo hogar te va a encantar.

\- ¡Noooo! –gritó ella, resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Al notar que se resistía, el pirata le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que la derribó. En un primer momento, Connie sintió más asombro que dolor. El golpe la hizo conocer el sabor de su propia sangre. Nadie le había puesto una mano encima jamás.

\- ¡Espera, imbécil! –gritó el otro pirata-. Tenemos que llevarla presentable, o nos pagarán mucho menos. La señorita vendrá por su propio pie, ¿cierto? –dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Entre el dolor y las lágrimas, Connie no hizo ningún intento por tomar la mano que se le tendía. Comenzó a pensar que sería mejor que la mataran.

El primer pirata perdió la paciencia. La sujetó violentamente de los hombros para levantarla del piso y azotarla contra la pared. Sin darle tiempo a nada, le colocó su pesado alfanje bajo el cuello.

\- ¡Escucha, maldita! ¡Vendrás con nosotros, quieras o no! ¿Entendiste?

Connie miró el filo del alfanje bajo su cuello y el valor la abandonó por completo. Cuando el pirata la empujó nuevamente, comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

Al pasar por el vano de la puerta todavía pudo ver, entre sus lágrimas, el cadáver de su padre.

* * *

La encerraron en un calabozo sucio y pequeño. Sola, en la oscuridad, se había pasado todo el tiempo llorando. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la asaltaba la imagen de su padre siendo brutalmente apuñalado.

Se sentía tan culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo. Él le había dado todo, la había amado y confortado toda su vida. Le dio una esmerada educación. ¿Y qué le quedaba ahora?

Ni siquiera sentía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. Estaba sola en el mundo. Las dos únicas personas que la habían querido incondicionalmente le habían sido arrebatadas. ¿Qué más daba lo que pudiera ocurrirle después?

El chirrido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un pirata al que no había visto se aproximó a la celda. La tenue luz de la vela iluminaba su feo y deformado rostro, lleno de cicatrices. Por debajo de la reja le pasó una jarra de agua y un tajadero con alimentos.

\- Será mejor que comas, muchachita –dijo asomándose entre los barrotes-. El capitán te quiere en las mejores condiciones para ganar mucho dinero contigo.

Connie se estremeció. A pesar de estar lejos de él, sintió claramente el aroma fétido de su aliento. El pirata la contempló de arriba abajo y le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

\- Mmmm... No estás nada mal, pequeña mora. Si yo fuera el hombre de hace 20 años, te raptaría esta misma noche para hacerte mía, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme al capitán y su tripulación. Pero con mi pata de palo no llegaríamos muy lejos, ¿verdad? ¡Ja, ja!

La chica sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Sólo había entendido un poco de lo que dijo aquel viejo horrible. Pero esa mirada... era como si le hubiera quitado las ropas con ella. Por primera vez comenzó a temer por su posible destino.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Connie no probó nada de lo que le trajeron. Se sentó en un rincón de la celda con el rostro entre las rodillas. Apenas volvió la mirada cuando escucho nuevamente el chirrido de la puerta. El mismo viejo que había venido antes se asomó y comprobó que no había comido.

\- ¿No has comido nada? –grito -. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! El capitán no querrá ofrecerle una perra flaca al viejo más licencioso de toda Orizaba.

Connie no se movió.

\- ¡Escúchame, niña estúpida! Si no quieres comer, te van a obligar. Y puede ser muy doloroso para ti.

Ella solo lo miró para negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! –gritó el viejo, antes de salir dando un portazo.

En pocos minutos aparecieron dos piratas fornidos. El viejo les abrió la puerta de la celda. Connie se echó a temblar, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Uno de los piratas la tomó con violencia de los hombros, levantándola sin esfuerzo.

\- ¡A ver, maldita! ¿Vas a comer, o te tendremos que obligar?

Tomó la barbilla de Connie para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Muy bien, perra! ¡Tú lo quisiste!

La tomaron por los hombros y las piernas, y la colocaron sobre una gruesa mesa de madera provista de grilletes. Connie intentó luchar, pero estaba debilitada y los piratas eran muy fuertes.

\- ¡Los grilletes, Domínguez! Ponles paños de seda para no hacerle cicatrices.

La engrillaron de manos y pies, con los brazos en cruz y el cuerpo bien estirado. Era casi imposible que pudiera moverse.

\- Astillas de madera. ¡Y tú, viejo, trae la comida!

El otro pirata trajo astillas de madera del tamaño de clavos pequeños. Le quitó los zapatos y le desgarró las medias. Colocó las astillas bajo las uñas de los dedos de los pies y le dio un apretón brusco.

El dolor fue atroz. Connie dio un grito desgarrador, y el pirata aprovechó para meterle una palada pequeña de comida en la boca. Ella sintió que se ahogaba, y escupió todo lo que habían dado.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Comerás aunque tenga que abrirte la garganta!

Repitieron la operación varias veces. La suave piel del lecho de las uñas de Connie se desgarro y sangró profusamente. La pobre niña sentía como si le estuvieran quemando los dedos. Hubo un momento en que intentó tragar, con tal de que la tortura terminase. Pero su garganta estaba tan irritada que no pudo retener el bocado.

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Viejo, trae el embudo!

El viejo le trajo un embudo de cuero con punta guarnecida por una pieza de cobre. Entre sus lágrimas, Connie alcanzó a verlo. La punta tenía infinidad de ralladuras en la superficie.

\- Dale en el vientre. Sólo lo suficiente para que abra. ¡Bate bien la comida, viejo!

El otro pirata comenzó a subirle el vestido para dejar la piel de su abdomen al descubierto. Connie se retorció al sentir esa afrentosa violación a su intimidad.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo que ver bien a dónde voy a golpear. No se trata de quebrarle una costilla, ¿o sí? –dijo el otro pirata-. ¿Listo?

\- Hazlo, ¡ya!

La golpearon fuertemente en el abdomen. Cuando el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Connie sintió que estallaba por dentro. Abrió la boca para respirar, y en ese momento el pirata le introdujo una pieza de cobre que le impidió cerrar la boca; y a continuación el resto del embudo.

\- Ya verás si ahora no tragas, perra. – y comenzó a echar cucharadas de aquella desagradable papilla.

Era imposible cerrar la boca. Las puntas de la pieza de cobre se clavaban dolorosamente contra sus labios. Las lágrimas le impedían ver. El dolor en su boca y en sus pies era insoportable.

Quebrantada y resignada, la niña comenzó a tragar.


	3. La aldea en el desierto

**3.- La aldea en el desierto**

Nunca conoció la ira, hasta antes de cumplir los doce años.

No había motivo para que lo hiciera. En su pequeña aldea, hombres, mujeres y niños lo adoraban por igual.

Los hombres apreciaban su extraordinaria fuerza, su disposición para el trabajo, lo hábil que ya era en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y en el manejo del arco y la lanza. Las mujeres amaban su educación, sus buenas maneras y su eterna disposición para ayudar. Los niños seguían al incansable líder y compañero de juegos que siempre defendía al más débil, y les ayudaba a aprender y cumplir con sus deberes.

Y ya en alguna ocasión, con gran pena, más de una niña le había regalado una flor; cuando podían encontrarla entre los cactus del desierto zacateco.

Era tan especial, que a muchos les costaba trabajo creer que fuera hijo de Gareg. Aquel soñador medio loco que se había perdido durante años, y un buen día había regresado contando una historia fantástica y con un hermoso hijo. Hubo quienes creyeron que se había robado al pequeño, y quizá otros lo hubieran creído también, si no hubiera sido por su innegable parecido.

¡Ah!, y por el hecho de que Gareg no tenía habilidad ni para robar las sobras de la comida.

La gente de la aldea toleraba a Gareg por su orgullosa herencia familiar, por ser el padre de un muchachito excepcional, y también por sus habilidades musicales y como recolector. Su padre y su abuelo eran una leyenda en la aldea. Su abuelo participó en la Guerra del Mixtón; y murió cubriendo la retirada cuando Francisco Tenamaztle fue obligado a huir de la batalla principal. Su padre había muerto de manera similar durante la Guerra Chichimeca, y se cubrió de gloria por abatir con su arco a más de quince soldados españoles armados con corazas de hierro.

Todos recordaban las hazañas y el valor de ambos hombres, pero Gareg no había heredado ninguna de sus cualidades guerreras. Siempre fue torpe en los entrenamientos, y aunque no le faltaba valentía, no era capaz de darle a nada con el arco.

La lanza se le escapaba de las manos en los momentos más inoportunos, y sus exasperados entrenadores tuvieron que relegarlo rápidamente a labores de asistencia a los guerreros. Fue la única manera de evitar que lo mataran en alguna confrontación.

Sus únicas cualidades que la aldea apreciaba eran la música y la recolección. Era capaz de manejar todos los instrumentos musicales, incluidos algunos de su propia invención. Su canto producía un efecto maravilloso en las duras noches del desierto. Siempre podían contar con él para escuchar una canción que aliviara sus penas en las épocas de mayor escasez. Y también era capaz de encontrar plantas y raíces comestibles en las regiones más inhóspitas.

El niño había heredado todas las habilidades del padre, y las había perfeccionado mucho más allá. Escucharlos cantar y tocar juntos era un espectáculo inolvidable. Y cada vez que la gente de la aldea se deleitaba con la música de ambos, había quienes llegaban a creer que había algo de verdad en el cuento de la mujer alta y fornida, con cabello rosado, que Gareg se encontró en el desierto y era la madre de su hijo.

* * *

\- ¡Stevo, cuéntame la historia de tus padres! – rogó la niña, con esa sonrisa sesgada que lo hacía ruborizarse.

\- No, Nakawé. ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mí?

\- ¡No, Stevo! Te juro que yo sí les creo. Mi papá se reía mientras me lo contaba, pero yo nunca haría una cosa así. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, pero tendrá que ser rápido. Mi papá y yo tenemos que acabar la recolección y el ensayo. Esta noche vamos a tocar para la aldea.

\- ¿De verdad? –dijo la muchachita, dando saltos de alegría-. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Esta noche voy a tener sueños hermosos!

Ambos se sentaron en el piso. Mientras él hablaba, la niña lo miraba embelesada. No se sabía si le fascinaba más la historia, o la vista del apuesto muchachito que la relataba.

\- Hace años, hubo un verano muy duro. Los cazadores encontraban muy pocos animales, y los recolectores tenían que viajar muy lejos para traer un poco de comida para todos.

"Uno de los días más calurosos, no había sido posible encontrar nada para comer. Pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa con las manos vacías. Se alejó cada vez más, buscando entre los peñascos alguna raíz comestible, alguna fuente de agua. Cuando se dio cuenta, toda el agua de su bolsa de piel de venado se había terminado, y él tenía mucha sed".

"Estuvo vagando por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y la distancia. La sed lo atormentaba y le hacía ver cosas que no estaban allí. Al caer la noche, ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, y no reconoció el camino para volver a casa. Apenas pudo caminar un poco antes de desmayarse".

"Despertó cuando sintió un chorro de agua cristalina que empapaba sus labios. La bebió, pensando que era un sueño y abrió los ojos. Ante él, dándole agua, estaba una hermosa mujer. Mucho más alta y robusta que el mayor de nuestros guerreros. Llevaba una especie de vestimenta blanca con el abdomen descubierto y una piedra de color rosado en donde debería estar su ombligo. Tenía el cabello rosado muy largo, casi a la altura de su cintura...

\- ¡Ayyo! – interrumpió la pequeña, entusiasmada-. Entonces su cabello era como el atardecer. Debe haber sido hermosa.

\- Papá dice que lo era. Cuando despertó de su desmayo, creyó que había llegado a un lugar encantado más allá de la vida.

"Ella lo ayudó, y le dijo que debía regresar con los suyos. Pero mi padre quedó tan fascinado que ya no quiso separarse de ella; y estuvieron juntos por muchos soles".

"Mi padre dice que nunca logró entender cómo una mujer tan mágica y maravillosa pudo enamorarse de un tonto como él, pero así sucedió. Ella le dijo que no era un ser humano, sino una especie de gema, o algo así. No necesitaba comer, ni dormir, pero mi padre sí. Y pronto lo estaba ayudando para conseguir alimento en aquellas regiones tan desoladas".

"Mi papá me contó que a ella le encantaba hablar y aprender sobre los seres humanos. Hablaban mucho, durante muchísimo tiempo, y llegó a conocer muchas cosas de nosotros. Y con el tiempo también deseó tener un hijo con mi papá".

"Mi padre insiste en que mi madre disfrutó mucho su embarazo, pero cuando llegó el momento, le dijo que ella y yo no podíamos existir a la vez, y ella tendría que irse. Él me dijo que ella... simplemente... desapareció.

Se interrumpió. Nunca podía hablar de su nacimiento sin ponerse triste.

\- ¿Sí? Lo apremió la niña -. ¡Oh! No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, Stevo –dijo preocupada, al ver que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

\- No... no te preocupes. –dijo él, secando sus lágrimas. Es solo que... me hubiera encantado conocerla. Una vez la dibujé en un pedazo de corteza que mi padre trajo... Y él me dijo que de verdad se parecía a ella

\- ¿Todavía tienes ese dibujo?

\- No, ya no. Se fue borrando con el tiempo.

\- ¿Y dices que tenía una piedra rosada en el ombligo? ¿Tú no tienes algo así?

\- No. Tengo algo grande y duro aquí, debajo de la piel de mi vientre, pero no parece que sea una piedra. Al menos, no se ve por fuera.

\- Stevo... tú... ¿me permitirías tocarte? –dijo ella, poniéndose colorada.

\- Bueno... yo... -comenzó a responder. Pero la voz de su padre aproximándose los interrumpió.

\- ¡Stevo, hijo! ¡Tenemos... Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas con una de tus amigas –dijo Gareg.

\- Hola, señor Gareg –saludó la niña.

\- Hola, pequeña –dijo correspondiendo al saludo -. Hijo, perdón por interrumpirte, pero tenemos que poner a punto nuestros instrumentos para la danza ritual de esta noche.

\- Claro, papá. Nakawé... -comenzó el chico.

\- No te preocupes, Stevo. Estaré allí para escucharte. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo la muchachita guiñándole un ojo.

La contempló mientras se alejaba. Su cubrebusto dejaba al descubierto casi toda la piel de sus hombros y su espalda baja. Por alguna razón, el chico no podía dejar de ver esa piel broncínea, y empezaba a ponerse colorado cada vez que ella se le acercaba.

Gareg notó lo que su hijo veía y sonrió. No dijo nada para no apenarlo, pero era evidente que empezaba a interesarse por las muchachitas. Al menos, se interesaba por Nakawé. La hija del jefe de la aldea.

\- ¿Y cómo culparlo? -pensó Gareg-. Quizá es la niña más bonita de toda la aldea.

Su niño se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho.

\- Seguro que a Rose le hubiera encantado verlo. Estaría tan orgullosa...

Comenzaba a ponerse triste, pero no podía permitírselo. Había trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Stevo?

\- Vamos –dijo él, mientras le dirigía una última mirada a la pequeña.

El leve viento de la tarde jugaba con sus cabellos; y eso era lo que más recordaría en el futuro, cada vez que pensara en ella.


	4. Truenos y caos

**4.- Truenos y caos**

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a tocar música para un mitote?

\- Sí, hijo. Los esclavistas furtivos andan muy cerca, y el jefe quiere que estemos listos para luchar contra ellos.

\- Entonces, Nakawé no podrá estar. ¡Qué lástima!

Gareg sonrió, pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba incomodar a su muchachito.

Hubo una pausa. El chico se veía triste.

\- Papa...

\- ¿Sí hijo?

\- Tú me has dicho muchas veces que mamá desapareció cuando me dio a luz.

\- Así fue, hijito –respondió Gareg.

\- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que pude sobrevivir?

Gareg suspiró. Se agachó un poco para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.

\- La verdad, yo tampoco lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo el niño, sorprendido.

\- Como no había manera de que mamaras, tuve que alimentarte con lo que encontré: dátiles, jugo de raíces, frutos… Alguna vez, un pedazo de carne... Todo lo molía muy bien. Pero dudo mucho que algún otro bebé hubiera podido sobrevivir así. Yo no esperaba que vivieras, pero lo lograste. Es algo que jamás me he podido explicar.

Gareg lo miraba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De pronto lo abrazó, y el muchachito correspondió al abrazo.

\- Eres un verdadero milagro, Stevo. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

\- Papá... tú también. No hubiera podido pedir un papá mejor.

Estuvieron abrazados unos instantes. El chico siempre había tenido dudas sobre lo que su padre le había contado. Pero al final, ¿qué importaba?

Lo había procurado, lo había llenado de amor y cuidados, y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Si ahora podía hacer cosas en las que su padre no era hábil, era gracias a lo que aprendió y recibió de él. Y eso era más que suficiente.

Se separaron, y Gareg sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Bueno hijo, es hora de seguir. Debemos terminar el ensayo.

\- ¡Claro papá!- dijo el chico, al tiempo que tomaba su pequeño silbato de hueso.

* * *

Esa noche, Gareg y su hijo tocaron como nunca. Era una danza guerrera, específica para disponer el cuerpo y el espíritu para una lucha sin cuartel. Toda la aldea había salido a escuchar los cantos y ver el baile de los guerreros. Se sentían tan enardecidos que comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música con sus palmas y sus voces.

El chico estaba tan abstraído que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, llenándose de la energía que se desprendía en aquel lugar. Se sentía capaz de luchar al lado de los guerreros, pero todavía no había llegado a lo que su tribu consideraba la edad viril. No lo dejarían luchar, a pesar de que su habilidad con la lanza y el arco era tan grande como la de los mejores.

Abrió los ojos por un momento y recorrió a la multitud que se había reunido en torno a la hoguera. Vio a Nakawé, un poco alejada del grueso de la gente. Acompañaba los cantos con sus palmas y se veía entusiasmada. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento y ella le regaló un guiño de ojos y su preciosa sonrisa. Sería el último momento feliz que recordaría en mucho tiempo.

De pronto, escucharon una estruendosa detonación. Uno de los guerreros que danzaban emitió un grito ahogado y cayó en medio del fuego de la gran hoguera. Los cantos se interrumpieron, y la multitud horrorizada escuchó varias detonaciones más.

Los esclavistas furtivos habían atacado por sorpresa y estaban acabando con los guerreros. Antes de que pudieran entender que pasaba, todos los danzantes habían caído ante el fuego de los arcabuces. Y entonces comenzaron a atacar al resto de los pobladores.

\- ¡Tírate al suelo, Stevo! –gritó Gareg, al tiempo que lo jalaba.

El muchacho se arrojó al suelo, pero enseguida levantó la mirada. Su gente corría y gritaba, intentando ponerse a salvo de los disparos. La madre de Nakawé la jaló para levársela de allí, pero la mujer fue alcanzada por un disparo.

La niña vio caer a su madre, y apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de recibir ella misma un impacto de bala.

\- ¡Nakaweeee! ¡Nooooo! –grito el chico desesperado, a la vez que se levantaba.

\- ¡Stevo!

Pero no hizo caso del grito de su padre. Llegó rápido al lado de su amiga, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sintió que su vista se nublaba. Sus puños se crisparon, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió enojado de verdad.

Unos disparos pasaron muy cerca de su cabeza. Casi todos los pobladores de la aldea estaban en fuga, o desangrándose en el suelo. Los enemigos empezaron a gritar y aproximarse para intentar tomar prisioneros.

"Malnacidos...", pensó, mientras veía hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar un arma.

Cerca de la fogata estaba uno de los arcos de los guerreros, con un pequeño carcaj que contenía unas pocas flechas. Eran los mejores arcos, los más fuertes, pesados y certeros. Esquivando las últimas balas, logró apoderarse de él.

La noche era clara. Podía verlos fácilmente. Tomó una flecha y tensó el pesado arco. Casi sin apuntar, disparó a la cabeza del cazador que estaba más cerca.

La flecha lo atravesó limpiamente. Tomó otra, indiferente al miedo y al peligro. Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en acabar con los asesinos de su pueblo.

Conforme iban cayendo los enemigos, una energía salvaje lo invadía. Por un breve instante se imaginó que era lo mismo que habían sentido su abuelo y bisabuelo antes de morir. Nada importaba. Mientras pudiera mantenerse de pie, seguiría disparando las pocas flechas que le quedaban. Cada vez más fuerte, con más energía y rapidez; tensando el arco hasta el límite de la resistencia de la cuerda. Se sentía tan frenético que comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡No lo maten! –escuchó gritar a uno de los esclavistas- ¡Hay que empezar a capturarlos vivos!

Los esclavistas lo atacaban desde diferentes direcciones, zigzagueando y dificultando los disparos del chico. Cuando estaban casi sobre él, disparó la última flecha. Otro esclavista cayó, y los demás se le arrojaron encima.

Empuño el arco y lo utilizó como cachiporra, haciéndolo pedazos contra la cabeza de los atacantes. Los que habían tratado de atraparlo cayeron ante sus golpes, y al ver lo peligroso que resultaba, otro arcabucero le disparó.

Pero Gareg se había levantado para ayudar a su hijo, y se percató del arcabucero que le iba a disparar. Corrió tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pies, dispuesto a utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

\- ¡Stevo! ¡Cuidado! –gritó, antes de que el disparo lo alcanzara.

El muchacho volteó justo tiempo para ver a su padre caer, y se lanzó hacia él inmediatamente. Logró atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

\- ¡Papá! –gritó desesperado, al percatarse del enorme agujero que la bala había hecho en su vientre.

\- Stevo... -alcanzó a decir Gareg, antes de que su consciencia se sumergiera en la oscuridad.

El chico dio un grito desgarrador.

Sintió dolor, desesperación, furia... Las dos personas a las que más quería le habían sido arrebatadas en unos instantes.

Unas manos intentaron apoderarse de él. Pero sus atacantes nunca se imaginaron que se defendería tan ferozmente. Los golpeó con los puños, los pies y la cabeza, sin importar que su piel y sus huesos se rompieran contra las corazas de metal. Hizo retroceder a varios, pero un durísimo golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello lo aturdió, haciéndolo casi perder la consciencia.

\- ¡Este mocoso es fuerte como un toro! –gritó el esclavista que lo había golpeado - ¡Será perfecto para trabajar en las profundidades de la minas de oro! Amarradores, ¡sujétenlo bien!

El chico intentaba reponerse del golpe cuando sintió que lo empezaban a amarrar con cuerdas por todas partes. Se debatió todo lo que pudo, dificultando la labor de los amarradores. Pero la fuerza del número lo superó. Las gruesas cuerdas lo envolvieron hasta impedirle cualquier posibilidad de movimiento.

\- ¡Busquen más! Este desgraciado mocoso nos hizo perder diez hombres.

El líder de los esclavistas se acercó al muchacho y le cruzó la cara con un golpe de puño. La sangre le escurrió por la nariz, pero eso no impidió que siguiera desafiando a sus captores con la mirada.


	5. Tú puedes elegir

**5\. Tú puedes elegir**

\- Algún día... lo voy a matar... ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo juro! – pensó el muchacho, en medio del dolor de su tormento.

Encadenado a un poste, soportaba los latigazos que cortaban la piel de su espalda. El terrible dolor alimentaba su ira, y su ira inflamaba su odio.

\- ¡Maldito indio! –gritaba el capataz que lo azotaba-. ¡Eres escoria y carroña para los buitres! ¡Vas a suplicarme que te ponga a trabajar!

Los azotes continuaron, pero las fuerzas del verdugo cedieron antes que la voluntad del muchacho. Cada vez que se sentía desfallecer, recordaba la imagen de su amiga y de su padre asesinados. Sus recuerdos se habían convertido en una fuente inagotable de coraje y resistencia.

La azotaina terminó, pero ni aún en ese momento se permitió poner las rodillas en la tierra.

El capataz intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con una mueca de soberano desprecio se dirigió a los esclavos que observaban:

\- ¡Saquen de aquí a esta basura! –dijo al tiempo que se marchaba, arrojando el látigo al suelo.

En medio de su terrible dolor, el chico lo vio salir y se sonrió.

"Te gané, maldito. Te volví a ganar".

Los esclavos se acercaron con gestos de preocupación. Observaron la espalda desollada del muchachito y sintieron pena y rabia. Aunque el chico se repusiera, su espalda toda iba a quedar como una cicatriz permanente. ¡Por los dioses, si era casi un niño! Estaba a merced de cualquier enfermedad que quisiera entrar por esas heridas.

Le quitaron los grilletes con delicadeza y lo sujetaron con suavidad por los brazos. El muchacho se dejó hacer, pero ni siquiera ante ellos quería mostrar alguna debilidad. Sabía que, si su ira disminuía, el espantoso dolor que sentía lo haría quejarse y llorar. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien lo viera así.

\- Ven –dijo uno de ellos en voz baja.- Te llevaremos con el viejo Enam al dispensario. El podrá ayudarte.

Estaban desobedeciendo una orden tácita del capataz, y quizá tendrían que pagar por ello. Pero era lo menos que podían hacer por el muchachito que había venido a recordarles el significado de la palabra valor.

* * *

\- Mi señor Enam, aquí hay un paciente que requiere su atención.

El anciano volvió la cabeza. Era un hombre negro y delgado, de maneras suaves y hablar calmo. Al ver el penoso estado en que se encontraba el muchachito, una mirada de preocupación y tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No me digan nada. El capataz Hernández, ¿verdad?

Los dos hombres que lo llevaban asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Ayúdenlo a sentarse y retírense de aquí. No le digan a nadie que ustedes lo trajeron.

Los hombres cumplieron la orden y se retiraron.

El anciano miró al muchachito que lo observaba fijamente. Le bastó una mirada para detectar el tremendo conflicto de esa alma atormentada. Era evidente que solo la ira le permitía sobrevivir a su inmenso dolor y tristeza interior. La piel bronceada, casi roja de sus brazos le hablaba a las claras de lo que había sido su vida, y en dónde había crecido.

\- Chichimecame –pronunció el anciano.

La palabra desconcertó al muchacho. Le parecía increíble que alguien conociera el término casi olvidado que la gente del desierto utilizaba para designarse a sí misma, en lugar del despectivo "Chichimeca".

El anciano pronunció varias frases más en idiomas incomprensibles para él. Por eso se sorprendió cuando le oyó decir:

\- Debe dolerte muchísimo, hombrecito.

\- Usted... habla mi idioma –dijo, olvidando por un momento el dolor y la desconfianza.

El anciano asintió, sonriendo levemente.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo?

\- He tratado muchas veces a prisioneros de los desiertos del norte. Te voy a curar esa herida, pero primero debo examinarte.

Observó atentamente la espalda desollada. La sangre se había secado, formando grandes coágulos en al menos seis lugares. El muchachito tendría cicatrices por el resto de su vida.

\- La tintura de teonanacatl no será suficiente, y debo reservar el hongo para que puedas dormir esta noche. Toma esto y muérdelo con fuerza

Le pasó un lienzo de algodón limpio. El chico vaciló antes de tomarlo.

\- Aquí no tienes por qué ser fuerte, hombrecito. Aún los más valientes gritan de dolor. Tengo que intentar que las cicatrices queden lo más pequeñas posible para que ningún enfermedad te entre por ahí.

Hizo lo que el anciano le indicó, y muy pronto se alegró de haberlo hecho. Le lavaron la herida con alguna planta astringente que quemaba como fuego, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que gemir y lagrimear. Luego, la tintura alivió un poco su dolor, y el anciano le cosió las heridas con alguna fibra vegetal.

\- Ya estás, hombrecito. Esta noche al menos, deberás dormir aquí, y sobre tu vientre. Tendrás que soportar el dolor un rato porque tengo pocos hongos, y los necesitarás para poder descansar.

El muchachito se secó las lágrimas y sacó el lienzo de su boca. Aquel hombre era la primera persona que lo trataba con amabilidad en mucho tiempo.

\- Gracias.

El anciano le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le sonrió. Ese sencillo gesto bastó para romper las barreras mentales que el muchacho había puesto contra el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

\- Yo... en mi aldea me llamaban Stevo.

\- Stevo... repitió el hombre mientras pensaba. – Tengo la sensación de que ese no es tu nombre real.

\- Mi papá dice que me lo puso mi madre, pero que no es mi nombre real. Ella lo pronunció de otra manera, pero mi papá me dejó el nombre tal como él lo logró entender.

El hombre asintió y se apartó un momento para arreglar sus implementos de curación. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres morir, hombrecito? ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

El chico se sorprendió tanto que no pudo responder. El anciano continuó:

\- Las cosas que estás haciendo te llevarán a una muerte segura. El capataz Hernández estaría encantado de torturarte hasta la muerte, para que sirvas de ejemplo a los demás esclavos.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – gritó el chico enfurecido- ¿Obedecer y humillarme ante los que destruyeron mi pueblo y han esclavizado a tanta gente? ¿Trabajar hasta morir para hacerlos ricos y fuertes? ¡Ay!

Se había exaltado tanto que se lastimó la herida. El anciano rápidamente lo examinó, y se tranquilizó al ver que no se había abierto.

\- A eso me refiero. Lo único que estás logrando es lastimarte a ti mismo, y sin cambiar nada. Hay muchas formas de ser valiente, y muchas formas de luchar.

\- En mi aldea luchábamos con flechas y lanzas...

\- ...que se rompen contra las corazas de hierro de los guardianes. ¿Tú crees que los esclavos de esta plantación están listos para luchar? Casi todos están tan desesperados que no recuerdan ni cómo utilizar un arma. Antes de que puedan luchar, tienen que recordar lo que fueron cuando eran hombres libres.

En ese momento, un peón indígena de la hacienda entró a buscar al anciano.

\- Mi señor Enam. Lo busca el patrón.

\- Enseguida voy. Sólo necesito recoger algunas cosas –se puso a recoger apresuradamente algunos implementos, y se dirigió de nuevo al muchacho que lo miraba-. Debo irme, muchachito. Tal vez tarde mucho en regresar.

El anciano le tendió un puñado de hongos

\- Cómelos y acuéstate en mi lecho. Intenta dormir boca abajo, y no hagas nada que estire esa herida.

Antes de irse, el anciano echó una última mirada a los ojos del niño.

\- Tienes que recobrar tu esencia humana, pequeño. La luz de tus ojos es intensa, pero estás empezando a ver el fin más allá de toda esperanza. Lo bueno es que todavía estás a tiempo de volverte un verdadero ser humano. Tú puedes elegir.

El hombre se fue, dejando al muchacho asombrado y más pensativo que nunca.


	6. Esto no es amor

**6\. Eso no es amor**

**Advertencia:** **este capítulo tiene una descripción velada de un acto de violación. **

* * *

Sola, confinada en una habitación estrecha y oscura, la pequeña se sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba pasos que se acercaban. Tenía una idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir, y hubiera querido detener el tiempo para que el momento no llegara jamás. Las últimas semanas habían sido terribles, y estaba segura de que, de no ser por el alto precio que habían obtenido por ella, probablemente ya la hubieran matado.

La habían obligado a vestirse solamente con una especie de jubón largo de algodón blanco, de manera que se sentía completamente desprotegida. Hubiera querido bañarse para quitarse la suciedad acumulada en su cuerpo desde hacía semanas, pero no se lo permitieron.

Al parecer, el "Rey del Azúcar" había dado órdenes expresas al respecto. A pesar de su miedo, Connie sintió incredulidad y repulsión. Apenas podía creer que hubiera alguien que quisiera acercarse a ella con el hedor que despedía.

Solamente lo había visto una vez, algunas horas antes. Era un hombre alto, blanco y obeso. La había recorrido de arriba abajo con la mirada, para luego tocar con toda liberalidad aquellas partes de su cuerpo que estaban cubiertas por la ropa. La muchachita creyó que se moriría de vergüenza y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el hombre terminó pronto su exploración, dándose por satisfecho y confiándola en las manos de sus sirvientes.

Las escavas se encargaron de proporcionarle ropa y alimento; y luego fue confinada en el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba. A tientas, había buscado algo que le pudiera servir; no tanto para salir, sino para terminar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento. Pero no había nada en aquel lugar, salvo una cama con colchón y algunos cojines.

¿Qué sería mejor, luchar o intentar cooperar? Las veces que había luchado habían terminado en golpes y tortura. El recuerdo del dolor en sus pies y su boca era tan vívido, que sus captores no tuvieron necesidad de repetir el procedimiento. Bastaba con que la amenazaran para que hiciera lo que le indicaban. La habían golpeado varias veces cuando le decían algo que no podía entender en su limitado español, o se tardaba en hacer algo que le habían indicado.

Una sola vez había intentado fugarse. Una noche, cuando ya estaban en tierra y viajando hacia Orizaba, la habían dejado casi sin vigilancia mientras cazaban para comer. Cerca de ella había una densa arboleda en la que pensó que podría esconderse. Emprendió la carrera, pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo mientras se decidía. Sus captores escucharon sus pasos y muy pronto le dieron alcance.

La golpearon y le aplicaron el tormento del agua. Nunca había sentido la muerte tan cercana. En medio del llanto, la tos y las arcadas, había suplicado que la dejaran respirar. Prometió que jamás volvería a desobedecer.

Ahora se arrepentía de su debilidad. De su cobardía. Hasta entonces, su único consuelo había sido recordar los momentos que había vivido con sus padres, pero ahora le dolía pensar en ellos. Su padre había sido tan valiente al luchar contra los piratas para defenderla. Y su madre, aquella mujer que había desafiado todos los convencionalismos de su religión y su pueblo por seguir el llamado de su corazón. ¡Cómo se avergonzarían de ella si pudieran verla ahora!

Se colocó contra una esquina del cuarto y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan débil, tan despreciable... Por primera vez pensó que quizá se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos pesados y el sonido del cerrojo al correrse. Todo fue tan repentino que se quedó congelada de terror. El rey del azúcar en persona había entrado al cuarto. Un solo sirviente lo acompañaba para colocar un candelabro en una de las esquinas y salió inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Me han dicho que hablas un poco de español, así que entenderás lo que te digo. Quítate la ropa.

Mientras decía esto, él mismo se quitó las prendas inferiores sin ninguna ceremonia, hasta quedar completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

La muchachita se sintió tan aterrorizada que ni siquiera se movió.

El individuo estaba tan acostumbrado a que se obedecieran sus menores caprichos, que tomó el miedo de ella como una muestra de insubordinación.

\- ¡Escucha, perra mora! No tengo toda la noche. Debo ir a dormir con la vaca de mi mujer, y estoy ansioso por probar la carnita tan fresca que acabo de comprar.

Comenzó a acercarse, mientras Connie retrocedía presa del pánico. La alcanzó rápidamente y con un movimiento experto tomó el jubón y lo desgarró por la mitad, haciendo que quedara completamente desnuda.

\- ¡Nooo... -gritó ella. Pero el grito quedó cortado por un golpe en la cara que casi la dejó inconsciente.

El brutal individuo la tomó de los hombros y la arrojó hacia la cama. Enseguida se subió sobre ella, apretando y pasando rudamente las manos por todo su cuerpo.

\- Me saliste cara, pero fuiste una buena compra. ¡Eres justo como me gustan!

Connie comenzó a debatirse, pataleando con fuerza. Todo él era la personificación de la suciedad y la podredumbre, en todas sus formas. Su aliento fétido la mareaba. Su aroma corporal era repulsivo. Y esa manera afrentosa de tocarla por todas partes, sin el menor respeto ni consideración.

Al sentir la resistencia de la chica, el hombre se enardeció y la golpeó repetidas veces en la cara, con tal fuerza, que casi se desmayó. Entonces la desgarró, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su propio placer.

Connie estaba aturdida, pero no tanto como para no sentir dolor. Gritó, al tiempo que las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

\- No puede ser - pensó-. ¿Esto es hacer el amor? ¿Esto es lo que mi amiga Naisha me describió como algo delicioso?

Trató de no pensar, de no sentir... Agradecía sentirse tan aturdida, y prefirió concentrarse en el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Su violador se movía cada vez más rápido, lastimándola sin consideración. Entonces empezó a bufar como un animal herido, al tiempo que culminaba la espantosa vejación.

Se levantó de inmediato, y se hizo apenas un aseo superficial antes de vestirse.

\- ¡Ahh, pequeña mora! Eres deliciosa. Pórtate más amable las próximas veces, y sin duda puedes llegar a ser una de mis concubinas favoritas. –dijo, mientras salía de la habitación.

Connie se encogió sobre sí misma y comenzó a llorar.

Unos minutos después, una esclava negra ya de edad entró al pequeño cuarto. Traía una bandeja con agua, trapos y ropa limpia. Lo dejó todo en el piso y le habló a Connie con amabilidad.

\- Pequeña... cúbrete con esto. –dijo, pasándole una sábana -. Debo atenderte y llevarte a comer algo.

Eran las primeras palabras amables que le dirigían en mucho tiempo. Pero seguía tan triste y aturdida que apenas se dejó hacer. La ayudaron a ponerse una camisa larga de algodón y a incorporarse en el lecho.

La mujer le pasó un trapo humedecido.

\- ¿Quieres limpiarte en medio de las piernas?

Connie obedeció mecánicamente. Le dolía tanto que apenas pudo limpiarse de manera superficial. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar el trapo, y notó enseguida los restos de sangre y semen.

Dejó caer el trapo. Su rostro se crispó y lloró desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy muerta? - pensó-. ¿Estoy pagando algo que hice en otra vida?

La mujer la abrazó. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Aunque había ayudado a tantas otras mujeres en ese trance, no podía acostumbrarse a ver sufrir a muchachitas tan jóvenes.

\- Calma, pequeña. Calma. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Connie se abrazó a ella. A pesar de su dolor y su vergüenza, la consolaba ser tratada con amabilidad después de tanto sufrimiento y humillaciones.

\- Permíteme que termine de limpiarte, pequeña. Luego, te llevare a la cocina a comer algo y a descansar.

La muchachita se dejó hacer. La señora la trataba con tanta delicadeza que Connie, sin quererlo, comenzó a depositar su confianza en ella.

\- Discúlpeme...

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Te duele? Ya casi termino.

\- No. No es eso... Es qué...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿De verdad, esto que me acaban de hacer, es el amor?

Los ojos de la mujer se nublaron. Se incorporó y abrazó a la muchacha por un momento.

\- No pequeña. Esto no es amor. Hacer el amor es una cosa maravillosa. Lo que tú acabas de sufrir, se llama violación.


End file.
